


居中求同

by AylSol



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylSol/pseuds/AylSol
Summary: 同居三十題全員重生現代文
Relationships: Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Curufin | Curufinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Oromë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.叫大家起床   
> 2.輪流煮早餐

Fingofin在六點半醒來，坐在床邊喝了半杯水，畧微盥洗了之後就走下階梯，他注意著樓下的動靜，因此差點踩到他卷著件薄被睡在階梯底下的幼子Argon，這昆第睜開眼看了看他，微笑了一下，Fingolfin忍不住彎下腰在他額頭上一吻。  
「早安，Arakano。」Fingolfin小聲說，他可不想把一屋子感官敏銳的昆第們都驚醒，更何況他們都是他親愛的孩子。  
Aragon又閉上了眼睛，像是撒嬌又像安心般繼續睡眠。Fingolfin抬起頭望向客廳，想知道昨晚那群兒女姪子們如何棲身，他首先注意到在電視矮櫃前睡成一團的是兩個髮色赤紅鮮豔的雙胞胎，他們像是互相蜷縮在對方懷中，深藍色的大毯子把他們包在了一起，只能看到他們的頭髮。  
隨即他感覺到一雙眼睛望向他，轉過頭，正是Celegrom，他睡在Curufin占據的單人沙發邊。在守衛最像父親的兄弟似地，那目光像是隻獵鷹般筆直鋒利，在發現是他之後，才又徐徐閉上眼睛，而忠心的獵犬Huan靜靜地趴在他腳邊，豎著耳朵望著他。  
睡在雙人沙發上的是Maglor，他的睡顏平靜安詳，黑髮舒展在大抱枕和沙發扶手上。Fingolfin注意到他的兒子Turgon睡在雙人沙發背後，似乎有高大的的東西作為屏障才會安心些似的。  
Caranthir則捲著件深棕色的毛毯面牆而臥，離Fingolfin的位置最遠，所以他並不能看見他是否驚擾了這個侄子。  
落地窗邊有個可以容納得下兩個人的位置，但那裡現在只剩下了件銀灰色的大毯子，折得整整齊齊，Fingolfin想那大概是最大的姪子和他的長子。  
男孩們顯然是把唯一的客房讓給Aredhel了。  
  
Fingolfin緩步走向隱約有說話聲的廚房，他打開門，果然是Maedhros和Fingon。Fingon一見到他便笑著放開了Maedhros的手走過來親吻他的臉頰「早安，父親。」，Fingolfin也愉快地親吻了愛子的額頭。  
Fingon好像有點意外父親以對待幼精靈的方式招呼他，稍稍呆愣住了，那表情完全不像是個曾經在群敵環伺的戰場上砍殺的諾多至高王。是啊，Fingolfin想著，他從來沒親眼見過那時的Fingon。他溫柔地替臉有些紅的長子順好鬢邊的漆黑頭髮。  
Maedhros也走了過來撫胸說了早安，他微笑著看著兩家最大的兩個孩子。  
「你們真早就醒了，要吃早餐了嗎？」Fingolfin知道冰箱裏面還有足夠的雞蛋，若真不夠還有些火腿和培根，Anaire前兩天帶來的麵包還有半條，他還能在以上被吃光前煎出許多煎餅。  
Fingon笑了，但他壓低了笑聲「我和Maitimo想先走，公司還有些事得處理。」  
他高大的紅髮姪子應和著點頭。  
Fingolfin點頭表示他聽到了，但還是轉身拿出了幾個雞蛋和平底鍋，並切了兩片麵包推進烤箱。  
「父親……」Fingon還想說話，但心知無法阻止父親，只好和Maedhros一起在桌邊坐了下來，看著Fingolfin弄出簡單的早餐。  
「不會忙到連吃幾口早餐的時間都沒有的。Findo。」Fingolfin的語氣帶著責備和寵溺，但他蓄著圍裙束起長髮的身影只能讓人感覺到後者。  
「是的，父親。」Fingon說。  
「冰箱裡的果汁和牛奶拿出來喝吧。」Fingolfin囑咐「別讓我看到誰又把酒拿出來。」  
後一句讓不知何時出現在廚房的Celegorm訕訕然地把手伸了回去，幫著Fingon把好幾瓶果汁和牛奶拿出來，還挖出了麵包可以用上的奶油、蔬菜和醬料。  
Maedhros正在擺弄咖啡機，機器輾碎了咖啡豆的聲音響了起來，咖啡的香味傳出的時候，Fingolfin轉頭對走來站在他旁邊的Maglor說：「Makalaure你繼續煎些東西，必須確保餵飽了你的大哥和Findo才能讓他們離開。任何想先走的人都是。」  
走向Maedhros想問問能否搭便車的Caranthir聽到這話立刻一臉嚴肅。  
「好的，叔父。」Maglor保證，於是Fingolfin將手上的鍋鏟和還熱著的鍋子交給了Maglor，Maglor將兩個已經煎好的蛋先鏟起遞給了被指名的兩個較年長昆第。然後俐落地開始在鍋子裡打進好幾個蛋和培根，油滋滋作響。  
「麵包快焦了！」Fingolfin要過廚房口時，正站在那兒喝從Maedhros那邊分來的咖啡的Curufin皺眉指示道，他的知覺可能沒有他的三哥Celegrom敏銳，但挑剔的程度幾乎不輸他們的父親。當他看見Fingolfin看向他時，輕輕點頭行了個禮便轉開眼睛，盯著正等在烤箱邊的Celegorm取出那兩片麵包給了兄長們。  
Fingolfin走出廚房門時，與Turgon擦肩而過，父子倆交換了擁抱和親吻。  
  
「怎麼可能擠得下那麼多人，拿去客廳吧。」Fingolfin聽見身後擠不進廚房的Turgon那麼說。  
Huan端正地坐在熱鬧的廚房外，除了偶爾會動動耳朵張望裡頭的動靜之外，基本上不吭一聲。  
「Tyelko等等就會出來給你拿吃的了。」Fingolfin勸慰，神犬看著他哼哼一聲搖了搖尾巴，又繼續盯著廚房。  
Fingolfin回到客廳，客廳已經被整理整齊，各色毯子疊在角落。  
Fingolfin登上階梯，正好遇到正走下來的Aredhel還有跟在三姐身後的Argon「早安，吾女。」Fingolfin微笑展開雙臂讓女兒撲進他懷中，Aredhel依然是一襲比晨光閃耀的白衣。  
「早安，父親。」Aredhel親吻了父親的雙頰。  
她也注意到廚房裡已經擠滿了人，但父親卻要上樓。  
「伯父還沒起來嗎？」Aredhel敏銳地說，Fingolfin微笑不答。Aredhel微笑著下了階梯，Fingolfin又再度摟了一下幼子Argon的肩膀，然後往樓上走。  
  
陽光已經從走廊盡頭的長窗照射進來，在木質地板上投射出了光痕，那是他兄長親自燒製打磨的玻璃，讓光線變得像是雙聖樹交輝時壟罩著維林諾的色澤。  
他在那光下打開了Feanor的房門，火魄之子還在床榻裡沉睡，可能是昨夜和Curufin討論工程討論了太久？  
然後他知道他錯了，因為他看見側臥著的Feanor睜開了一雙濃灰色的眼睛直直看向他。他怎麼誤會的？他兄長的靈魂幾乎永不疲憊。  
他小心地走向那張大床，那雙眼睛也緊跟著他，即便Feanor並沒有移動半點。像是對待猛獸，他輕柔地坐在床沿，與Feanor拉近距離。  
「我的兄長，我們的孩子正在廚房用餐，你不去照看一下嗎？」Fingolfin柔和地說，仔細看著Feanor披散、凌亂在枕頭被褥間的黑色長髮還有略略不耐煩的表情。  
「我知道，他們吵死了。有Nelyo和Kano在，我擔心什麼？」Feanor的嗓音有點嘶啞，他猛地爬了起來，下滑的被褥露出了他強壯的臂膀和胸膛。他扯來一件睡衣披上，隨手繫好帶子後下了床。  
「早安，Curufinwe。」Fingolfin說。  
Feanor哼了一聲「早安啊，Nolofinwe。」他頭也沒回，開始在更衣間裡挖要穿的衣服。  
「下次輪到你做早餐了，這麼多人想餵飽可不容易。」Fingolfin輕笑。  
「又沒人叫他們全來。」Feanor不屑地說。  
「他們只是關心他們的老爸爸住在一起會不會吵架而已。」Fingolfin安撫道。  
「哼，說得好像我會虐待你一樣……」Feanor探出頭，此時已經抓了一件大紅色的長上衣，他對Fingolfin露齒而笑「你覺得呢？Aracano？我會嗎？」喚他母名的Feanor聽起來總是莫名惡意。  
「我怎麼知道呢？」Fingolfin無奈地微笑。他聽著Feanor在更衣間裡翻找著。  
然後，Feanor說：「這是父親的房子，即便有時候我實在看不慣你，但我也不會那麼做。你必須記得我絕不想讓父親難過。」  
「我知道，我們都對他保證過了。」Fingolfin沉靜地答覆。  
這時候，又拿了件黑色緊身牛仔褲的Feanor從更衣間走了出來。  
「你還不去看看那群小精靈，不去幫他們弄點煎餅，還在這裡做什麼？」Feanor皺著眉看著還坐在他床上望著他的半血兄弟。  
Fingolfin沒有回答，站起身來微笑著看著他。  
Feanor狠狠地皺了一下俊臉，快步走向Fingolfin，在他右臉上一吻，也沒耐心地讓Fingolfin吻了他右臉，然後快步進了浴室。  
「記得下次是你要弄早餐了，兄長。」Fingolfin說。  
「快滾。」Feanor在水聲中喊。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.同一款不同顏色的牙刷

Feanor在確定Fingolfin完全離開了他的房間之後，才真正專注於自己的晨間盥洗手續。束起黑色長髮，他依習慣略作了淋浴，昆第們其實不太需要像人類一般頻繁地清潔自身，畢竟沒有多少汙穢能真正沾染上首生子女們的肉身。  
Feanor拿起了他的牙刷，是隻火紅色的高強度透明壓克力牙刷，淺色透光處微帶橘紅色，顏色不完全均勻，但卻有火焰的質感，所以Feanor無法說這是成形作業時的瑕疵。刷柄的紋路十分細緻，就實用性的角度來說，連feanor都無法挑出任何毛病來。這不禁讓Feanor有些不悅。  
Feanor刷著牙，短暫地回憶起從Fingolfin手中接過這支牙刷時的情景，還有他和Fingolfin怎麼會住到同一棟房子裡的緣由。

Feanor在初冬時探望父親Finwe，Finwe提及了他在某個市郊建起一座雅致的別墅，Feanor有些意外，他確實記得自己曾與所愛的父親談論過那樣一棟房子的草稿圖。做為一個熱愛工藝的諾多精靈，Finwe的能力雖比不上他的長子，但依然充滿創造的靈光。  
當然，Feanor喜愛任何出自於Finwe之手的作品，僅只提出了一些新工法上的創意供Finwe參考。只是，Feanor沒料到Finwe真的建成了一棟素雅幽靜的屋子。  
Feanor立刻放下手上的所有事務去欣賞了父親難得的作品。那棟別墅有著阿門州的聖潔光芒，而如今日與月的光芒照耀在那白牆上，Feanor有瞬間想起了他們在佛密諾斯的居所。雖然這裡的規模小了一些，但Feanor很喜歡那種沉靜溫暖之感，讓他想起Finwe的黑色頭髮和深灰眼睛。  
Feanor覺得這是棟適合Finwe的房子，但Finwe卻沒有搬進這棟別墅的計畫，內部較細緻的裝潢也沒有著手，他表示更希望由即將住進這棟房子的人設計。  
Feanor有些驚駭，無法想像其他人染指甚至使用Finwe的作品，於是立刻表示他要這棟房子。但Finwe微笑著，溫暖地看向他的頭生子。  
「這是一棟設計給兩個人住的房子啊，Feanaro，你一個人住這棟房子未免太寂寞了。」Finwe那麼說。確實，在所有精靈都復活重生之後，雖然仍維持著情誼，但Feanor已經與Nerdanel分居了很長時日，並沒有同居一處的打算。  
查覺到父親接下來可能會說些什麼，但在Feanor還未及反對時，曾經的諾多至高君王下了這麼個諭示「如果你可以接受Nolofinwe和你同住的話，那麼這棟房子可以給你。」Finwe的雙眼裡滿是慈愛和期待，Feanor實在無法忤逆他。  
他的混血兄弟Fingolfin也與他的梵雅妻子Anaire分居日久，獨居在大學附近的高級社區裡，除了時常拜訪的兒女學生外，幾乎過著隱居的生活。這麼看來，Finwe是決定必要兩個兒子互相照顧了。Finwe的決定一向無人能阻止。  
Feanor甚至沒有和即將同住的Fingolfin說到任何話，過了兩天Fingolfin答應的消息很快傳來，事情就這麼底定了。Feanor知道，即便是那個陰險的半種大概也無法拒絕他們父親的殷切期盼。  
Finwe不用兩天便將別墅的所有權登記給了Feanor，只是Feanor同時也注意到該土地的所有權卻是登記在Fingolfin名下，對此Feanor雖有些微不滿，但也無法對Finwe的決定多說什麼。

Feanor對有關Finwe的事情總是無比用心，很快地將裝潢設計圖傳了一份給Fingolfin，Fingolfin兩天後回復了對於傢俱、各個房間的色調的細緻意見。Feanor一面看一面冷嗤，無法贊同第二家族的品味，但他也不能否認，若是全照他的想法來裝潢，整棟房子可能會完全沒有Fingolfin的氣息，這估計會讓Finwe很不開心的。  
想了想，即便是火魄之魂，Feanor也厭倦了太多無謂的爭吵，更何況這棟房子不該淪為這樣的地方。『傢俱你去挑吧，除了我臥室的睡床。』他將這麼一條短信發給了Fingolfin。  
Fingolfin表示明白了之後，一開始還是試著把他挑選的傢俱全傳給Feanor過目，Feanor無視了這樣的信件兩三次，最終怒而回了信『我就說你去挑了，難道我的文法有任何問題？』  
Fingolfin這才稍停，僅只在裝潢是否能配合的細節上偶爾提出些問題。  
Feanor很快地召集工匠完成了裝潢，這時候Feanor才第一次在這棟房子裡看到Fingolfin，這也正是Fingolfin為了確定光線及顏色，第一次實地來勘查的時候。後來Feanor才知道Fingolfin是為了不要冒犯Feanor的設計，特地忍著直到一切近乎竣工才前來。  
深冬的陰影色澤開始濃重，但維沙之光依然如秋天般閃耀，只是質地晃如白銀。Fingolfin穿著一襲天藍色的襯衫以及米白色麻質長褲，他站在鋪著大理石地磚的玄關的樣子，一派溫和但是明亮，那頭鬆鬆紮起的黑色長髮像極了Finwe。他對正待在房子裡四處檢查並做細部調整的Feanor致敬。  
Feanor處理著手上的事務並沒對他多作理會，放任Fingolfin靜靜四處走動觀察房子內外，他的表情總是肅穆安然，但也不失專注決斷。Feanor很不喜歡Fingolfin認真起來時那種幾乎驕矜自持的公事公辦氛圍，但這次Feanor偶爾會注意到Fingolfin會在看到某些細節時露出微笑。  
Feanor為Fingolfin的獨到眼光感到愉悅，這可是先後由諾多兩個至高王打上標記的作品，怎麼可能會有任何的瑕疵。說來，Fingolfin決定了大多數家具及擺飾配色布置，這棟房子也可說是Fingolfin參與的作品了，Feanor知道這是自己的決定，但仍不知道這是否可以成為自己不滿的原因。  
Fingolfin帶了卷軟尺來實地測量，偶爾會在手上的筆記本上畫記，Feanor想他大概是想要訂做尺寸完全剛好的器具。Feanor結束手上的工作，正考慮是否要離開時，Fingolfin走了過來。  
Feanor耐著性子和Fingolfin討論了許多細節問題，瞥見Fingolfin手上的筆記本上記著密密麻麻的數字及記號，但卻不顯凌亂，他沒有細看。  
「您希望何時可以搬進這棟房子呢？」Fingolfin問道。  
Feanor挑眉「如果說是我滿意你的布置的那天，是否意思我直到日月消失都無法搬進來？」  
Fingolfin笑了笑，但Feanor沒有漏掉他表情裡的無奈。  
「我會在完成兩天前，通知您的。那您希望父親何時可以來參觀呢？」Fingolfin用不同的方式拋出了同一個問題。  
Feanor自然明白Fingolfin的意思，有瞬間他想回答在你動手破壞之前，他想讓Finwe先看他們父子倆合作的部分，但Feanor沒有說出口「現在連個讓父親坐的地方都沒有，晚點再告訴他吧，但至於他自己興致來了想來，你以為你能對他說不嗎？」他看向客廳的落地窗，如此回答。  
Fingolfin頷首。Feanor看見Fingolfin臉上的笑意時有些吃驚，但沒有說話。  
「這真的是很美麗的作品，我會讓裡面擺設的東西也配得上它的。」Fingolfin環伺整個空間的表情十分堅定，Feanor聽到他這麼說，心裡覺得有些異樣，但他沒有表示出來。

Feanor挑好了自己的床，交代了床送達的時間之後便將房子留給了Fingolfin，然後將心思放在了下一個工作上。他無意為Fingolfin的工作費心，只是他還是幾乎每天都會收到Fingolfin寄一封信來問一些細瑣的偏好。  
Feanor收到Fingolfin表示將完工的消息時，Feanor發現Fingolfin花了正好半個月，春天也近了。  
Feanor的行程卻撞上了一個案子的趕製期，無暇顧及要遷居的事務，當他想起的時候，第三天已經到了，他只好叫來正在休息的Maglor和Caranthir，讓他們把他需要搬遷的行李搬到新宅去。  
Maglor到他的寓所時吃了一驚，Maglor從來沒見過父親的房子如此凌亂的樣子，雖然Feanor生活相當忙碌，但總是維持得相當整齊，如此兵荒馬亂倒是難得一見。  
「別再看了，搬去吧。」Feanor給了地址，把該搬去的紙箱做上記號，便把兩個孩子趕了出去。  
Feanor直到晚上才有時間離開工作室，他把需要帶走的隨身物品簡單整理好，來到了新房。  
Maglor和Caranthir正要離開，都用充滿興味的表情看著Feanor「父親，我們會儘早來看你的。」從他們的語氣神情，Feanor知道七個兒子大概都知道這件事了，Kanafinwe還真是名符其實。Feanor諷刺地想了一下，但也沒想解釋什麼，接受了兩個兒子的道別後走進了房子。

Feanor看到玄關的矮櫃頓覺耳目一新，大理石材的色澤和松木雕紋都恰到好處，Feanor注意到門楣上有Finwe徽記的浮雕，微笑了一下。  
Fingolfin正和Turgon在客廳交談，看到他時立刻起身敬禮，Turgon十分恭謹地和Feanor致敬，Feanor無意冒犯這個也曾經為王的姪子，保持著適當的距離回復之後，就上樓回到自己的房間整理物品。  
Maglor已經先為他整理了一些部分，甚至鋪好了適當的絲綢床單。Feanor輕鬆了許多，依著自己的喜好調整了東西擺放的位置。書箱看來是搬到書房去了，上架的事這時候還不急。Feanor檢查了衣櫃和桌椅等家具，幾乎是天衣無縫地配合了他的風格，雖然Feanor覺得不夠張揚濃烈，但還算是舒適宜人。  
整理著大核桃木桌上的東西並將文件物品收進抽屜時，坐在柔軟扶手椅上的Feanor才有已經搬家的實感，雖然之前居所的東西還沒有完全搬來和處理好，但他確實已經將這棟房子當成了一個家。  
想到這裡他嘆了一口氣，也只好如此。  
發現已經接近凌晨，他站起身來準備盥洗，愕然發現他隨身物品裡竟然沒有半隻牙刷，他為了自己的匆忙和遺漏怒罵出聲。  
叩叩。  
在這時候聽到敲門聲的Feanor相當惱怒地去打開了門，橫眉瞪向穿著淺藍色長睡衣披著睡袍的Fingolfin，這昆第正關切地看著他。  
「想問問兄長您有什麼需要嗎？很晚了，您還未就寢。」Fingolfin溫和地說，然後注意到Feanor的盥洗用具短缺。  
「若您不介意的話....」Fingolfin很快地去取了一包東西來，包裝裡是同款雙色的六隻牙刷，分別是紅色和藍色，藍色已經少了一隻，可見是Fingolfin拿去用了。  
「總是會有人來作客，於是多買了一點。」Fingolfin將一隻紅色的牙刷遞給Feanor，Feanor遲疑但還是收下了。  
「謝謝你，Nolofinwe。」Feanor擠出了一句話，考慮著要怎麼還這個半血兄弟人情。  
「請您絕對不要客氣。」Fingolfin微笑，Feanor盯著他，Fingolfin移開視線。  
「桌椅和櫥櫃還合您心意嗎？」Fingolfin小心翼翼地問。  
Feanor轉頭看了一眼房間，眼光掠過了櫃子頂端以琉璃和黃金鑲成的七彩火焰紋章，所有家具的質料和顏色都和他所挑的桃花心木大床搭配地一絲不苟。而且這時的狀況容不得他挑毛病。  
「很不錯。」Feanor說。  
「我很高興。」雖然Feanor沒有看Fingolfin的臉，但Feanor知道這半血的聲音沾滿笑意。

Feanor咬了咬口中的牙刷，要不是這牙刷的人情，他才不會讚美Fingolfin呢。  
他穿戴整齊，下樓直接到了廚房，擠開了正在廚房談天的兒子侄子們，搶走了Fingolfin手上的煎鍋，讓Fingolfin安分坐到桌邊吃早餐了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.共用的書房  
> 5.落地玻璃窗

看著兄長吃完飯就離開了廚房和餐廳，Fingolfin聽見Feanor往三樓的書房去了，從不改其雷厲風行的性格，總是停不下繼續精進和變動的步伐。  
Fingolfin吩咐著幾個吃飽喝足的兒子姪子整理餐後的成山杯盤碗碟，看著他們動作簡潔迅速又不失從容愉快地在廚房裡一邊交談一邊工作，他們都不是什麼嬌生慣養的貴族，而是早早就學會為自己以及他人人生負責的王侯們。  
Fingolfin喚來Aredhel，請她泡一壺茶端到客廳去，Huan跟在她腳邊出了廚房，Fingolfin在確定幼子和那對紅髮雙胞胎會操作洗碗機之後就離開了廚房。  
客廳裡，Maglor和Turgon正不知道在說什麼，神態都相當平靜。看到他來之後，和他一起坐下分享一壺茶。Fingolfin從落地窗看出去，在他精心整理修剪平坦的草地上，有著金色髮絲的Celegrom和Curufin站在早晨的陽光下看著坐在台階邊的Aredhel撫摸Huan。  
Fingolfin多看了兩眼Curufin，聽著Maglor和Turgon討論如何建立更嚴密的資料防護措施，他們的工作都和數位工程及資訊安全有關係。  
Fingolfin想著要問Celegrom是否要這家裡給 Huan準備個窩，Fingolfin記得有時候他們無法把Huan帶出國的時候，總需要找個合適地方安置這隻神犬。  
Fingolfin起身，這時候Argon也帶著一壺新燒的熱水進了客廳，加滿了快見底的茶壺。分享茶水的人多了一倍。  
Fingolfin走進庭院，牽出水管，給他親手栽植及照顧的植物們澆水，Aredhel走過伴在他身側，看著他如何有效率地澆水又不會讓太強的水流沖散土壤。Curufin也靠過來觀察了半晌，開始說可以如何布置庭院裡的水線，安裝哪種定時自動灑水裝置。Fingolfin輕笑。  
「你父親也說過一樣的話，謝謝你，Curufinwe。」Fingolfin溫柔地說。Curufin點點頭不說話了，既然父親早就提過，叔父卻依然決定那麼做，那就輪不到他再說什麼了。  
Fingolfin微笑著，Feanor發現自己根本沒想採用他的意見的時候，還是相當拉不下臉地嘲諷了幾句呢，雖然他們兩人都不當一回事。  
Fingolfin注意到有時候當他遲些，在陽光變強些許的時候才灑水澆花，不停飛降的水珠閃爍著五彩光芒時，Feanor的眼光會停留久些，所以Fingolfin決定忽略掉Feanor對他不安裝自動灑水系統徒然浪費時間精力的嘲弄。  
Celegorm則注意著植物們，和Fingolfin討論著各種品種的生長還有照顧方式，他表示可以帶來Fingolfin感興趣的品種。Fingolfin絕不懷疑Celegrom絕對有門路找到國寶級的稀有植物，但還是笑著婉拒了，問了一些怎麼防止病害的問題。  
「你打算在這家裡留一些Huan的用品嗎？如果你們出國不能把Huan帶出去，他可以待在這裡。」Fingolfin問。  
Celegorm爽朗笑了「是個好主意，叔父您不介意嗎？」  
「你父親不介意的話，我就不介意，Huan大概是最不需要讓人操心的了。」

Feanor進入了書架林立的房間，他和Fingolfin的書大多蒐藏在這裡，他們兩個人的閱讀量和藏書量加起來幾乎可以涵蓋所有圖書分類，Fingolfin在規劃這間書房的時候，甚是用心地算好所有可利用的空間與光源，書架的數量達到了可容許的上限，但又不至於過於影響明亮程度。  
目前他們的書籍還未能塞滿這個小型圖書館裡所有的空間，但Feanor看著他剛買來準備要整理到架上的兩箱書，覺得那日子大概也不遠了。Feanor其實並不太在意是否真能將所有書都擺放地整齊美觀，只要能放得下就行，他不太可能忘記他的書究竟被他堆在哪裡。  
Feanor先檢查了善本室的溫度和濕度，Fingolfin有蒐集古老版本書籍的興趣，甚至出於對於印刷技術的興趣，買下了一些有歷史價值的殘頁。而Feanor也有一些工程學的早期圖冊必須小心保存。  
Feanor埋首於先將桌上那些書分類放到屬於他的那些書架上，因為各自工作性質的關係，他們並沒有混合兩人的藏書，而是劃分出各自的地盤，這樣他們才能按這自己的偏好和習慣整理書籍。  
Feanor在將幾本德文語言學的小書放到架子上的時候，發現似乎少了幾本瑞典語的讀本，他檢查了一下，那幾個空位都被夾進了紙卡，Fingolfin向他借書的時候都會那麼做。  
Feanor偶爾看到Fingolfin的書架上有什麼有趣的書時也會拿來看，畢竟沒人真的可以看盡世上所有書本，所以將他們兩個人的藏書放置在同個房間裡，也算是讓這些書盡可能發揮價值的方式。只要Fingolfin不要搶先拿走他需要使用的書，他都覺得無所謂。  
前兩天Fingolfin為了藏書數量來和他商討，若有其他親族希望將書收到這裡要如何處理，Feanor乍聽皺了皺眉。諾多是個熱愛一切知識及技藝的種族，如果真的開放了這個小型圖書館，那麼是絕對不夠用的。  
Feanor也知道這大概是親族的一片赤誠之心，他們希望藉由增加這裡的收藏，增添諾多王室的榮光，更何況能加入王族的私人書藏，也算是種光榮。  
Feanor考慮了一會兒，表示他並不介意將珍貴書籍放置於此，但他覺得不如在他處興建新的大型圖書館。  
父親的當然沒有問題，而如果Indis、Nerdanel、他那七個兒子或是Fingolfin的妻子子女想把一些藏書收進來大概還是有點辦法，但再多下去或許就沒有餘裕了。Fingolfin靜靜地聽他說著，似乎在想些什麼。  
在Fingolfin開口說「Ingoldo呢？」時，Feanor才忍不住挑起了眉毛，掩飾他壓根忘記了的三家族的存在。  
「他們難道還欠一棟圖書館嗎？」Feanor如此回應。不去理Fingolfin無奈的微笑。  
於是，Feanor這幾天花了點時間想了想圖書館的設計，他打算在選址之後才著手繪製，或許這次也該去向父親請益。

Feanor在房間光源最充足的大桌邊坐下來，開始整理手邊一直在研究的資料。當他將筆記推到一邊時，注意到桌邊有張Fingolfin留給他的紙條。  
他攤開那張素淨的白紙，Fingolfin的平穩矯健字跡，對於這個自視學識淵博的半種有時向他提出的疑問和難題，Feanor多半會以挑戰視之。他們在分配各個房間的使用時間時，平分了這間書房的使用時間，所以Feanor也習慣了書桌的一角會堆放著有著Fingolfin的字跡的研究資料和書本。  
Feanor讀著那字句精煉，邏輯精密的問題，翻了自己的筆記，拿出新的紙張將一些材料抄了上去，逐一釐清了爭點和立論，但看到最後的部分他生氣了。他煩躁地標上發音，但仍是無法覺得滿意。  
他推開椅子，抓著那紙條還有他寫下想法的紙張，站了起來，快步下了樓梯，想找到他那個令人心煩的半兄弟及同居者。  
Fingolfin正在站在客廳的落地窗邊，他們的子女都已離開，那個放下黑色長髮顯得安適自在的昆第注意到他急促的腳步聲，回頭關切地看向他。  
Feanor舉起了手上的紙條，Fingolfin的臉色立刻變得了然，讓Feanor莫名有些不悅，但他依然迎向了那張笑臉，大聲地說出了最後的一個發音問題，一串流暢的外語從他口中滑出。  
Feanor覺得已經結束，他隨手將紙放在手邊的櫃子上，想轉身就走。但Fingolfin卻叫住了他「非常感謝您，但原諒我似乎還是沒有聽得很明白，可否請您再說一遍呢？」  
Feanor聽見Fingolfin的腳步近了些許，但似乎不敢再更靠近了，他轉過頭，看見Fingolfin背著光站在落地窗前，期盼的看著他，上升的太陽光芒有些刺眼了，Feanor竟無法說明Fingolfin那雙青玉色眼瞳中的企圖。  
「很抱歉，那句我一直弄不明白，您可否來這裡，讓我仔細看一次呢？」Fingolfin看起來謹微柔和地請求著，對他攤開雙手。  
Feanor很確定，雖然剛剛他說得快了些，但Fingolfin絕對已經聽得一清二楚，他本應拒絕這半種無理又無禮的要求，但Fingolfin這種任性恣意的態度實在太不像他，Feanor幾乎覺得自己是因為被迷惑而走上前。  
站到了光下，他總算看見了Fingolfin眼底的神采，Feanor有些懷疑自己是不是看到了純然的欣賞和愛意。  
他複述了一遍句子，然後決定不再管這半種的任何要求，轉身往樓梯而去。  
這次諒是Fingolfin多麼膽大包天都不敢再次喚住他，Feanor聽見那個響亮起來也可以像是金石之聲般穿透黑暗的聲音說「謝謝您。」Feanor並不希罕他的道謝。  
在他拾階而上時Fingolfin的聲音又追了過來「我今天可能會比較晚回來，請您別在意。」Feanor嗤之以鼻，他們又不是什麼剛出生的幼小昆第，難道還需要時刻有人照料嗎？  
Feanor回到書房，繼續閱讀文獻，只是連他都感覺到，在明亮的落地窗前與Fingolfin說幾句話的功夫，幾乎在他的眼睛留下了一道直視光明後的隱隱約約殘像，過了好一會兒才消褪。

Feanor中午前出書房，發現Fingolfin已經離開了房子，一切都整理地像什麼都沒發生過，Feanor只有注意到庭院多出了個新的狗屋，他想著或許哪個櫥櫃裡正放進了一些Huan的用品。  
Feanor看了冰箱裡的存貨，簡單地煮了兩樣菜，用畢之後就出門了。有個麻煩的開發案，必須重新評估地質以保證結構的安全，雖然Feanor很想直接把這種無謂的爭議直接封殺，讓不知所云的財團建築師冰凍三尺，但形式上他還是得去一趟把程序解決。  
他比較期待實驗室裡的新合金研發，Feanor想著他一定會在那裡遇見Curufin和Celebrimbor兩父子，至少有其中一個。  
他依然在腦海中計畫著要建造一座怎樣的圖書館，他已經託Maedhros打聽哪塊土地適合，大概很快就會有結果。  
太多事情佔據他的時間，他沒有餘暇為Fingolfin的反常感到懷疑甚至生氣，投入了自己的工作。  
Feanor七點回到了家，他點亮了玄關和起居室的燈光，完全沒有Fingolfin回來過的痕跡，春天的夜晚還有些涼，他打開了暖氣。  
他梳洗完下樓，依然一個人都沒有，落地窗已經黑得看不清楚窗外，他打開了屋簷下的小燈，照亮了落地窗，花圃裡一片闐黑，Feanor記得剛剛進門前聞到了木犀的香味。  
他走進廚房弄了點東西吃，然後在客廳的沙發上坐了下來，讀著一本詩集。

Fingolfin回到家時看見的就是這麼個景象，Feanor在沙發上睡著了，手邊攤著一本書，Fingolfin小心地繞過，不想驚醒他的長兄。  
有著火焰靈魂的昆第依然未醒，Fingolfin非常滿意自己挑選的這組沙發，他想注視Feanor的睡顏但也知道如果Feanor醒來見到他盯著自己看，臉色絕對不會好看。  
Fingolfin微笑著到廚房去洗了手順便泡了壺甘菊茶，又回到起居室，他在茶几上鋪開今天剛拿到的資料開始瀏覽。時間已經接近晚間十點。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6.晚上無論多忙都要一起在客廳

Feanor昏沉沉醒來時，意外地對上了Fingolfin的眼睛，即便對方看似吃了一驚並移開目光，還是無法阻止Feanor的惱火，他本沒預料到自己會如此暴露在這個半血兄弟面前，就算他們已經一起住在這棟房子一段時日都還算平安無事。  
Feanor掃視了桌上攤放的卷宗文件，看來Fingolfin已經回來了一段時間，這並不讓Feanor感到舒服一絲一毫。  
到底幾點了。意識依然尚未完全清晰的Feanor想。  
「已經12點了，您餓嗎？還是要回房繼續睡呢？」將黑色長髮鬆散束起，偏放在一側肩上的藍眼昆第，溫和地不像是一個能舉劍領軍掃蕩邪惡生物的王者、貴族或軍人。  
Feanor不願在此時開口，但沒有拒絕Fingolfin遞給他的水杯。緩緩喝了一口之後，那甦醒時不穩定而燃起的怒火稍稍有了止息的跡象。這時候，Feanor才總算願意再度看向Fingolfin的臉，但Fingolfin並沒有看著他。  
低著頭似乎正專心檢視文書的Fingolfin讓Feanor感受到一種尊重和信任，更何況，就算Fingolfin並沒有說出口，他們都知道Feanor就是因為Fingolfin的晚歸，所以才在沙發上睡著。  
若他選擇現在氣惱，已經遠遠不只是不體面的問題了。  
在他盯著Fingolfin並保持沉默的時候，對方又抬起頭，Feanor想如果Fingolfin真有感到困惑的話，那一定掩飾得很好，那雙青藍眼瞳裡還是一派淡然「您若想晚點再睡，廚房還有熱茶和點心。」  
今天他是沒有心力和這個半種鬥了，Feanor意識到，畢竟要燃燒他二人，彷彿他自己就要傾其所有執拗和情緒，這已經太過大費周章。  
Fingolfin沒有等到回答就張開手稍微整理了桌面，起身往廚房去了。

Feanor在除了他之外空無一人的客廳動也不動了一會兒，像是聽著某個根本就不存在於這Ea的聲音，然後他又拿起了不知何時被放在他身邊扶手上的詩集接著讀了幾頁。  
Fingolfin沒兩分鐘就返回，他將裝著切塊起司和小餅乾的碟子放在桌上，他提起裝滿熱水的茶壺的手勢穩定地像是完美的石雕像，蒸氣向上瀰漫，在某個瞬間Feanor覺得那水霧要是再濃一點，即便是他也看不見Fingolfin了。  
「你去了哪裡？」Feanor問了。  
Fingolfin專心倒好茶，抬頭衡量了一下Feanor的臉色，Feanor幾乎要為他的小心翼翼發笑。就算Feanaro的靈魂即是火焰，也不代表總是需要燔祭些什麼。  
Feanor幾乎覺得自己算是有耐心，等著Fingolfin將泡好的茶遞了過來，這時候Fingolfin才開了口，說起了Feanor只有稍微耳聞的新聞事件。  
原來Fingolfin是臨時被延請去當了兩天顧問。

Feanor自己對於這些無關乎自己手中事務的事情沒有興趣，但他總是對說服、斡旋甚至是征服有興趣。所以他喝著茶，沒有打斷Fingolfin解釋一切的來龍去脈。  
他聽了一會兒，就知道這是個麻煩的問題，尤其是對於一個居中調解（停）的人，只有貪心的人或是無比天真才會投身於這情勢。  
「您似乎不以為然。」Fingolfin說，是啊這個睿智著稱的王怎麼可能看不出來呢？也不是說Feanor有費心遮掩。  
「國力之強弱與一個國家是否存在或許無涉，但人民生命之久暫、權利之安危卻無法一概而論。人民的意向所往連……神都不可阻擋，被操弄與否，折磨痛楚與否那也是命數所見。」第一家族的至高王嘴角挾持著笑意。  
Fingolfin沉默了一會兒，才又徐徐開口「您接連說了兩邊完全相反的觀點，這並沒有任何幫助，除了將我評為一個貪得無厭的、二律背反的干預者。」但他並沒有絲毫動怒。  
Feanor笑容中的火光彷彿又閃爍了一會兒，把他嚴厲的神色幾乎是刻意地展現出來「Aracano，你的政治能力也不算差，你也早就明白所有非關自身的政治選擇都是沒有立基點的。我只會為了我自己選擇，哪怕那是要我去對抗我愛的人、我的親族甚至是不知從何而來的神。」

Fingolfin沒有移開目光，說道：「所有選擇都是冷酷無情的。」這句話也是對自己說的。  
火焰的魂魄依然煜煜「是啊，如果你要說所有的決意都必須是無可置疑的，我不會否認。」Feanor那麼說。  
Fingolfin看著他的目光專注，Feanor知道那不僅表示能理解，更像是鬆了一口氣，雖然Feanor不太能確定這個半血到底對何事釋然。總是讓他看不慣的沉思審視神情被笑意融解些微的瞬間，Feanor竟覺得有點不妙。  
「其實您才是最爭強好勝的那個，在我二人之中，您就連自身的存在都不容許比塑造這世界的Valar更被動。所以，您說這話依然是沒有幫助的啊。」Fingolfin微笑道。  
雖然被眼前的昆第微妙地評論了一把，但Feanor也不至於把這調笑當作開戰宣告，他們早已過了那個年歲。不過，當然地，他也不會輕縱，他以輕蔑地咬字呼喚Fingolfin的父名為起手式。  
「Nolofinwe，即便是我的狂妄也是你評論不得的。」然後，Feanor總算開始以Fingolfin在這場政治風暴的立場說起如何解決的問題。  
但沒有辦法，他們依然沒有談論出什麼結果。

他們忽然聽見落地窗外有微小的敲擊聲，以敏銳的聽覺，他們知道那是貓在撓門。Feanor沒忍住翻了白眼，Fingolfin已起身去打開門。  
Feanor聽見Fingolfin輕柔地呼喚貓的名字，拿自己愛劍的名字為一隻貓取名，是沒其他名字好取了嗎？雖然有些惱怒，但Feanor大概可以猜想這隻貓對Fingolfin來說與眾不同。  
「兄長，您看牠的腳受傷了。」Fingolfin將貓捧到他面前，確實，Feanor想，那繫著七彩領圈的灰貓後腳有一團糾結的血跡。他第一次離這隻貓那麼近，注意到這貓的皮毛是暴風雨般，黑色雨幕和白色電光交織的顏色。  
「請您幫個忙好嗎？」Fingolfin忽然說了，並將貓遞了過來，Feanor回過神時那貓已經窩在他膝上，Fingolfin去取藥而不見蹤影了。有些生氣，但Feanor也只能輕輕撥了撥貓的耳朵以示抗議。  
他伸手取來一張面紙，蘸了清水，檢查著傷勢。  
Fingolfin不一會兒就回來，將沾著消毒水的乾淨繃帶交給Feanor。  
「看來不是什麼嚴重的傷。」Fingolfin在Feanor為貓療傷的時候，安撫著貓「話說，我上次有注意到，牠只親近你我和Tyelkormo呢。」  
Feanor從來沒有關心這種事情，至於動物會喜歡他的第三個兒子那是再正常不過了。他用撕成細條的繃帶纏好了傷口，想著該是盥洗就寢的時間了，那貓用一雙藍色眼睛看著他。  
「我就說牠喜歡您。」Fingolfin在笑。  
「哦。」Feanor將貓塞回Fingolfin懷裡，拿起他的詩集上樓去了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7.一時興起在花園露營   
> 8.養一隻貓和一隻狗

Fingolfin被叫醒的時候有些驚訝，他的異母兄長正皺著眉低頭看著他，黑髮昆第的背後是一整片星海，但那些埃蘭帖瑞的美麗廣大造物此時在Fingolfin眼中看起來卻只不過是這個昆第的背景而已。  
「還不起來？」從Feanor的語氣，Fingolfin發現對方真的不太高興。  
「我很抱歉。」Fingolfin下意識地道歉了，撐著身體坐了起來，有些意外於Feanor伸手拉住了他的手臂，把他從地上扶了起來。  
Fingolfin想起自己大概是不小心在庭院的帳篷裡睡著了，下午時分的陽光照得草地一片暖融融，他忍不住在帳篷邊上坐了下來，然後現在竟然都已經晚上了。  
「你以為你那把脆弱的骨頭禁得起？」他面前的Feanor數落，Fingolfin注意到Feanor並沒有鬆開已站穩的他。  
「沒事的，Feanaro。」Fingolfin察覺到這高傲昆第沒表現出來的關懷之意，看著他的眼睛溫柔地回答，然後跟著神色立刻有些複雜但總算放開他手臂的Feanor走回屋裡。

「院子中間怎麼會有帳篷？是Tyelko？話說他人呢？」Fingolfin換了衣服在廚房準備熱湯的時候，聽見走進來的Feanor十分敏銳地自己查覺到這到底是怎麼回事。  
「對，是Tyelko，他接到電話就急忙出去了。」Fingolfin微笑著說。  
Feanor一臉了然，果然，除了他那個總愛到處跑來跑去，一旦分了神就不把其它事放在心上的兒子外，有誰會逕自在庭院搭了帳篷然後又跑得不見蹤影呢？  
「我倒是不怪他，他很煩惱的樣子。」Fingolfin一面舀湯一面說，將湯碗遞給Feanor的時候，注意到Feanor又皺了眉，這讓Fingolfin笑了。  
「否則他怎麼會昨天晚上臨時跑來這裡借宿呢？」Fingolfin說。  
「哦。」聽到了這話，Feanor似乎了解了些什麼的同時又露出了若有所思的神情，端著湯碗轉身走開。  
當Fingolfin也捧著他的晚餐到客廳去看看到底是怎麼一回事的時候，Feanor正坐在客廳的沙發上看書，擺在桌上的湯碗裡已經剩下清淺的少許。  
「他今天有跟你說些什麼嗎？」Feanor見他過來，開口問。  
Fingolfin知道Feanor總是因為太專注手上的事務而錯過關心他的兒子們，於是他微笑。

Fingolfin看見庭院中間蓋起了個帳篷時眨了眨眼，Celegorm和胡安正圍著帳篷工作，似乎剛固定好不久，正在加強細節。  
Fingolfin知道這個姪子不喜歡長期待在一處，除了一些長期經營的復育計畫外，總是到處去關心這個世界的森林與山地，常因為一些緊急事件而火速地趕赴他方。  
上次Fingolfin從女兒處聽說Celegorm又緊急出國的時候，氣氛似乎有些冷，Fingolfin本想Aredhel大概是因為被拋下而不太高興，但沒想到狀況遠比他想像的嚴重許多。  
Celegorm在大半夜時匆促回國，竟只能風塵僕僕地帶著Huan跑來父親的屋子，這次竟連感情最好的兄弟都不願收留他。  
這讓Fingolfin有些擔心，但還好這個一向風姿颯爽的昆第似乎沒有受到太大的影響，一大早起來就在院子中央搭了一個帳篷。  
「Tyelko。」Fingolfin對轉頭望過來的姪子微笑，走下台階，想趁著陽光還沒太灼人的時候先去為些植物澆水。  
Celegorm三兩下就把手上的工作收了尾，向Fingolfin行禮，僅穿著白色寬鬆上衣和淺灰色長褲的他朝氣蓬勃地散發比維沙更明亮的光芒。  
「我尊敬的叔父，也願光明照耀你的前路。」如此正經的招呼語讓這樣的Celegorm說出來似乎僅剩下簡直無法違逆的希望，而無一分行禮如儀的正式生份。  
Fingolfin要給手上的灑水壺加水的時候，一下子就被大步來到他身邊的Celegorm接去，Fingolfin只好安下心來看著Celegorm熟門熟路地悉心給較脆弱的藥草和香草灑水，小心地沒有破壞任何嫩葉，也無沖走任何土壤。  
他們聊了幾句植物的事之後，望著才剛開始有一點點刺眼的陽光，Fingolfin問了。  
「怎麼會想在庭院中間搭帳篷？」

本來蹲著檢查某叢百里香的Celegorm笑了笑，站起身來「我收行李時似乎太過匆忙，擔心受損，所以打開來檢查，又想擦洗曬太陽乾脆就找塊地組起來了，還好沒什麼破損。」  
「這次出國還好嗎？」Fingolfin又問，接過了沖淨的灑水壺，收了起來。  
「只是想早點回來而已，畢竟離開時也很是匆忙。」Celegorm這麼回答，Fingolfin當然看出了Celegorm有些迴避的意味。  
他們沉默著逐一檢查了晨光中的各種植物，Huan跟在Celegorm身邊，看起來既不好奇也不戒備。  
Fingolfin必須承認，自己很是好奇，幾乎是擔心這個侄兒是如何適應這個世界。  
「如果等一會兒沒有事的話，願不願意陪我坐一會兒呢？」Fingolfin溫柔地問道，就沒有誰能，就連大能者也不能，強迫諾多王族做任何事，尤其面對的是一個費諾里安(Feanorian)。  
Celegorm並沒有多做遲疑，點了點頭「當然，叔父。我們半小時後見。」這個昆第的金髮在朝霧和微光中非常柔和，但Fingolfin不可能錯過那無拘無束神情中的銳利精神。  
Fingolfin知道這棟Finwe的房子，代表了他們兩家的和平，或說對於和平的嘗試，沒有人有膽子忤逆他們至高王父親及祖父的期望，所以就算誰心中有任何一點不情願，也不會在這裡公然發作，他們會選擇接受調停和開誠布公。  
直接向剛回來的姪子要求談談，其實讓Fingolfin有些愧疚，但身為長輩和過來人的憂心和好意，總是無法置之不理。  
Celegorm似乎知道他的顧慮，表示不在意般笑了笑，告退後進了房間。  
望著庭院裡的帳篷，Fingolfin稍微出了神。

當他們坐在庭院邊的時候，Celegorm婉拒了Fngolfin提議給他做一份冰茶，表示希望陪他喝綠茶。  
當兩個人一起拿起冒著熱氣的茶杯時，Fingolfin注意到Celegorm以指尖拿起茶杯的方式看起來非常熟悉。  
Celegorm正望著在草坪上曬太陽的Huan，眼角帶著笑意，彷彿沒有任何事可以影響他的心情，這頓時讓Fingolfin不知道要如何開頭，諾多的王侯們啊，或許會消逝於戰火、殞落於黑暗，但從來不能被輕易對待。  
Fingolfin就像是還在維林諾那樣，喝了又輕又淺的一口。  
在他身邊的Celegorm忽然笑了。  
Fingolfin不免有些驚異於侄子的笑聲，但Celegorm搶先表示了歉意。  
「絕無冒犯之意，叔父，只是想到您依然像是如以前那樣慎重其事，覺得很是懷念。」這個諾多笑著，總是像是無所畏懼。  
Fingolfin知道Celegorm想起了什麼，而Fingolfin想起了他幼時所看見的那個紅衣的，黑髮的高大兄長，如此年輕，總是說著沒人聽得懂的話。  
Celegorm收斂笑聲，叔姪又靜靜地喝了一會兒茶。

他們從來不急著開口，更何況在永恆的時光過去，早已確定沒有真正的時機。就算是身為能聞見所有細微叢林騷動的獵者，Celegorm也知道最好的時機總是不是現在。  
「昨夜回來確實匆忙，造成困擾我很抱歉。」Celegorm說，而Fingolfin只是微笑著搖頭打斷了他。  
「我只是意外，你其實並不常出現在這裡的。」Fingolfin說。  
Fingolfin如此快切入正題，氣氛雖然變得有些緊張，卻也熱絡許多。  
「您當然知道了。」Celegorm說，有一點點無奈，但全無被看穿的酸澀不悅「因為我來去太過匆忙而不悅的人大概不少吧。」他輕輕說了一句。  
這個金髮昆第不說話陷入沈思的樣子，幾乎就像是維林諾的凡雅們，穩靜且聖潔，只是眉宇之間還是有著諾多王族的精魂（fea）。  
到底多匆忙，就算是Fingolfin也略有耳聞，女兒Irisse很少流露情緒，但這次Fingolfin都知道Irisse並不高興。  
Celegorm抬起頭，竟然小小地嘆了口氣。

「所有我熟悉的，都變稀薄了。」Celegorm說。  
Fingolfin一開始不知道侄子在說什麼，但瞬間就意會過來，那是在說讓一切都明亮起來的光輝，而對他們這些曾居住於維林諾的昆第來說，像是世界開始之時就存在的光。  
「雖然所有諾多都知道這是命運使然，詛咒存續所致，但對我來說，他們仍然存在的部分，還是無比壯闊。」Celegorm說著，幾乎咬牙切齒「有時候我就是無法不去追逐。」  
此時，Fingolfin舉起的茶壺像是勸慰和調停，Celegorm隨著那蒸氣的上騰平穩下氣息。  
Fingolfin看著那白皙的臉微笑。  
「有人追逐有人發聲有人鍛造。」Finwe中大有智慧的Fingolfin輕輕說。  
坐在他面前的姪輩輕嘆「都是無可或缺的一部分是嗎？叔父？」  
Fingolfin微笑，沒有言語。  
「百果之后創造的森林，號角之王巡狩的土地，都像是過去的遺跡，依然美麗。」狩獵及奔馬即是靈魂的這個費諾里安說。  
「不管是不是在維林諾，是不是在中土，在我眼中，依然是我愛的。」  
雖然他那麼說，敏銳如Fingolfin還是看見他面容中的痛苦神色。他等待。  
「記憶太過深刻卻又被時光柔化，我有時候難以確知我所見的是否真如我想像地光輝。我是否再也不能如在那之前一般看見，我如今是否只是個陰影的見證。」Celegorm說著，灰色眼睛裡的迷離像是傍晚天空的藍色。

Fingolfin知道他所說的之前，是一切被黑暗惡毒腐化墮落之前。那已經過去了很久很久，但那傷痛或許在某些時候還很是清晰，更何況這個金髮昆第出於本質的愛意，讓他總是於勾起他回憶的森林與綠意之中。  
「Tyelko。」Fingolfin輕喚姪子的母名暱稱。  
他對諾多所遭遇的黑暗並沒有辦法給出任何評述，因為Fingolfin知道，就連他自己都還記得Morgoth散發的刺骨寒意，那可怖的氣息，足夠讓所有生靈都飽嚐痛感。  
那時候他抬頭看著那黑暗醜陋的面容，完全感覺不到任何希望，那三個讓他失去親人，可能連剩下的親人也即將要失去的寶鑽，就在黑暗的頭上靜靜閃爍著。  
稀微，但依然是雙聖樹的光芒，也是他兄長留存下的光亮。  
「就這樣記得，也沒有關係。」Fingolfin這麼說。  
Celegorm對他投以異樣的眼神，Fingolfin知道自己的低語讓聽見的Celegorm困惑了。  
「諾多為了前路付出的決意和勇氣與隨之而來絕望和悲傷是一體的，說是預言也好，詛咒也罷。這些全是我們本身的樂章，大概如此。」Fingolfin說。  
Celegorm望著他，點點頭，Fingolfin不想干涉Celegorm的想法，也沒有繼續說下去。

「我依然喜歡走在林蔭之間，在樹林中尋找道路，新的景致，新的泉水，即便在暗夜裡，在迷霧中。說是喜歡，應該說我本該如此。」金髮的昆第繼續說著他自己，「已經沒有那種可以穿透過所有陰影的光了，我能接受。也沒有那種如影隨形總是讓人想走向黑暗道路的誘惑了，我很高興。只是......」  
「無法判斷的事物令人迷惘。叔父啊，我依然像以前那樣走在林中，我想找尋過去的光及美麗，但我同樣也找到某種灰暗，但它們無法像以前那樣被驅趕開，用劍用榮光，它們似乎已經深深滲透進土地之下、空氣之中，如果我試著去分辨，每一絲流水也是如此。它們全部都在同一處。」Celegorm張開雙手，卻是一個無法逃開的手勢，全然涵蓋的姿態。  
Fingolfin感覺到自己必須說些什麼，但這時他被Celegorm所說的震攝住了。  
Celegorm激動到彷彿要站了起來「有時候，在Atani（次生子，指人類）的足跡未至的極深處，我獨身一人，我以為我聽見了，那令人懷念及安慰的狩獵隊伍響動，號角聲、犬吠聲、馬蹄聲。啊，唯獨沒有獵者們的聲音，他的隊伍從來不需要用交談和叫喊來傳遞消息。如果他在的話，會如此嗎？」  
發出提問的Celegorm忽然頹喪下來，搖了搖頭「我『以為』我聽見了。」

久遠之前，維拉們就已經不涉及這個世界了，他們都知道這個既定的事實，甚至也不在他們認為的"西方"。 必定在某處，但復活的他們未曾知曉，也無人可以詢問。  
昆第們依然會向大能者們呼告，無論是讚頌或求助，他們的聲音依然有處可去，但沒有人能如過去那般得到回音了。  
Fingolfin知道，即便是費諾里安也依然會向大能者們祈禱，他眼前不正有一個嗎？  
Fingolfin在心裡默默向一如及眾羽翼的君王祈求，希望Tyelko的聲音隨著所有的空氣與風傳達到了那奔馳的獵手之神耳中，並確實聽見了。  
Fingolfin記得自己以前也常常向維拉們祈求，銘記著一切的閃亮星辰們，比想像更加深邃無儔的眾水域，以及那些存在在他們周圍的不可見不可知眾埃努。  
那些他祈求的內容，或許他從沒有大聲開過口，畢竟他們是群流亡者，發過誓言，必須憑著一己之力，不斷咬牙往前直到目標成就。  
但他知道，自己依然在祈禱，他為了那些逸出他可見他所聞的可能而祈禱，因為他知道他別無他法。

叔姪各懷著心事坐著，都沒有再提起任何話頭的動力。靜默之中，Huan趴在Celegorm身邊，閉著眼睛，一雙耳朵仍警覺地豎著。  
他們喝了兩輪茶，這之間只交換了寥寥數語茶葉的品質和沖泡這種不需費心的話題。  
然後，Celegorm的手機響了起來。  
Fingolfin看著姪子對他歉然一笑，連鞋也沒穿，接起電話，一面說著一面就走到了草坪那頭。  
Fingolfin無意竊聽任何訊息，但昆第的耳朵和他的關切讓他聽見了Celegorm口中的承諾和安撫，能讓這個肆意流浪的費諾里安如此說話的人並不是太多。  
很快地，Celegorm掛掉電話，朝他走來，金髮昆第笑著，幾乎比近午的陽光閃耀。  
「叔父，恕我得先走了。」Celegorm向Fingolfin致歉，Fingolfin完全不介意。  
「就不用陪我這個電燈泡啦。」Fingolfin擺擺手，讓都笑出聲來的Celegorm離開。  
Celegorm回頭看了一眼還立在草坪上的露營帳篷，但Fingolfin仍然揮著手讓他不要在意，於是他決定之後再處理了。  
Huan一路小跑著跟上了一旦行動起來像是一陣疾風的主人。  
Fingolfin在廚房整理著茶具的時候，聽見了Huan的腳步朝他靠近。他低頭對來到他身邊的神犬微笑「我們都不想當電燈泡是吧。」  
Huan哼了一聲，信步走開，Fingolfin知道牠去最喜歡的地方曬太陽打盹了，畢竟現在沒有什麼需要擔憂的了。  
Fingolfin接下來的幾個小時都在整理家務和彙整這幾日研究使用過的藏書中渡過。  
然後，他在一片安靜和午後偏斜的陽光中，又踏上了他整理的草坪。Huan這時候已經不見蹤影。  
Fingolfin赤著腳，慢慢看過月桂的葉片，摘下了羅勒的白花，聞了聞手上沾上的羅勒氣味，檢查了攀附在白蠟木上的蝴蝶蘭的生長狀況。  
樹木的光影都落在了他的黑髮上，他想起他或許可以去睡一會兒，醒來正好可以趕上用餐時間，他已經想好今天的菜單。  
他這麼想著的時候，低頭檢查了Celegorm立在草坪上的帳棚，發現陽光只能稍稍穿過那堅固布料，而且就算曬了幾乎整個白天帳篷裡仍不悶熱。

「所以，你就這樣睡著了，竟如此不加防備啊，Nolofinwe。」Feanor數落道。  
Fingolfin笑著「這不是重點啊，我的兄長。」  
他們這時候正在廚房，Fingolfin一面和Feanor講述他今天白天做了什麼，一面看著Feanor迅速熟練地做好了奶油焗白菜推進烤箱，等待烤好時還整理了所有使用過的碗碟，這時正打開烤箱把香氣四溢的奶油焗白菜拿出來。  
Feanor用溫過的白色骨瓷碗分成了兩份，Fingolfin的配上了較少分量的藜麥飯，Feanor則是一大塊無酵麵餅。  
Fingolfin因為這分量過大的晚餐而有些困擾，但被Feanor瞪了一眼而不敢說話。  
當他們安靜吃將起來，Huan則在水槽邊啃著一塊巨大的牛骨，Fingolfin想牠大概是聞到了廚房傳來的香味，所以過來看看，基於禮貌，Fingolfin在冷藏庫裡找到了大概是Celegorm留下的Huan零食，用熱水燙了一下之後給了Huan叼去。  
「Turko會沒事的，」聽完了Fingolfin的話，Feanor說「只要還有一片森林存在，他就是森林中的光，他甚至不需要特意去驅散什麼。」  
Fingolfin停下手上的湯匙，望著Feanor，直到黑髮昆第不耐煩地回看。  
「您知道您這話十足寵溺嗎？」Fingolfin說。  
Feanor皺眉，但回答並沒有多加思索「我當然愛我的孩子，但我從不寵溺。」  
Fingolfin還想說寫什麼，被Feanor打斷「如果你覺得那樣就是寵溺，那我實在對你的教養方式不敢苟同。」  
為了教育方式吵架是最不智的，更何況他們在說的可是早已經成年自立上千年，經歷過死亡及復活的國王和領主們。

Fingolfin低頭繼續吃晚餐，直到原本不知道躲在屋子哪一處的灰貓走過來輕巧地跳到Fingolfin身邊。  
Fingolfin停下用餐，撓了撓貓咪的耳後，向牠打了招呼。  
Ringil自從受傷被Fingolfin和Feanor留下一晚之後，好像找到了這棟別墅裡喜歡的角落，Fingolfin開始常常在屋內看到牠出現，於是在僻靜角落放了幾隻貓砂盆。  
Feanor注意到了，他並不贊成，但也沒有真的出言反對。  
Fingolfin起身倒了一點貓糧到碗裡給Ringil，才繼續回到餐桌邊吃飯。  
「所以，Turko去了Irisse家？」Feanor雖然在問，但早就知道答案。  
「我想是的，他們兩人加起來總有辦法對付Curvo的。」Fingolfin微笑回應。  
Feanor輕輕哼了一聲「他們總會有辦法的。」  
對於孩子們，他們能給的肯定也不過如此。

Fingolfin並吃不下那麼多，慢條斯理地坐到最後，不免手也停了下來，他注意到眼前總是不拖泥帶水的紅衣昆第進食也慢了下來，一對劍眉微皺，看起來有些倦意。  
「今天很累嗎？Feanaro？」Fingolfin柔聲問。  
Feanor抬頭，有些不耐煩地看向Fingolfin，灰眼中的精明光彩有些陰暗「你以為我像你那麼無所事事？」  
對於這點侮辱，Fingolfin根本不會放在心上，Feanor只是累到不想解釋自己罷了，吵架和爭論對他來說反而是比較不費力的，因為他不管怎樣都不會承認自己疲累。  
諾多第二王室的掌權者笑盈盈地毫不動搖，只管盯著剛剛才語出挑釁的半兄長。  
Feanor在Huan啃咬骨髓和Ringil咀嚼貓糧的清脆聲音中，眼光掠過周遭一圈，Fingolfin知道他想起了他們摯愛父親的深切叮囑。在這棟房子裡，他們的任何針鋒相對，都是悲傷的回音，就連Feanor自己都不允許這發生。  
最後，Feanor退讓了「我身邊依然圍繞著不智的決定，除此之外，倒是沒有什麼可說的了。」  
Fingolfin想了一下「與您智慮相比，總是不智。」他並無挑釁之意，語氣溫和。  
Feanor看了他一眼，總算放下了手上的餐具，稍微鬆懈了用餐的坐姿。

外頭已經完全漆黑，像是他們已然坐擁所有光和溫暖，看著窗外好半晌的Feanor眼睛看起來竟有些安穩過頭的憂傷。  
在Fingolfin幾乎感到驚怖之前，Feanor收回了遠望的視線，銳利掃過他的眼神讓Fingolfin很是確定這是他所認識的那個火焰魂魄。  
「Atani與我們的命運並不相同。我們必須記憶，而他們必須延續。但就算方式不同，其實結果還是沒有太大的不同。黑暗和光明互持的時代已經過去了，陰影和微光是我們現在所僅有的了。」Feanor說。  
Fingolfin意識到Feanor並非對Celegorm的話毫不在意。  
「您在困擾嗎？畢竟沒有真正的光明和黑暗，也沒有辦法真正驅離陰影。」Fingolfin試著問。  
Feanor聽見這話有些不高興了「你這狡獪的半種明明有自己的答案，卻非要問我。」  
被戳破的Fingolfin嘆了一口氣「只不過是想聽您說得更多一點。至於我啊，見過絕對黑暗頭上那他竊取的三道無暇光芒，而只要能照亮我前路的一點點光亮還在，我已經不想太過講究，深究那到底從何而來或是否足夠照亮一切。」  
難得聽見Fingolfin提到那段經歷，Feanor依然皺著眉，毫不為此放水「盡是託辭，若你不再在意，那你也不會在這裡，與我說這些了。」  
Fingolfin有些語塞，但隱約知道真是如此。  
沒有見過的人，或許可以盡付想像，但真正見過的人，就會不斷反覆對照回想。這就是活過如此漫長歲月後又再度試著看著這世界的時候，最不得不免的在意。  
Feanor在這時候卻沒有進一步逼問正自省的Fingolfin，回答了Fingolfin的問題，這回答可以說是平和了：「昆第的責任已經卸下了，於我而言，無論如何的變遷，我只是見證罷了，這是我的懲罰，畢竟這裡沒有我的疆土。」  
很像Feanor但又不像那個總是火花迸散的王者，Fingolfin幾乎有些迷惑於此。因為，這聽起來不像是Feanor想要的，而Feanor總是企圖心十足。

「您...討厭這樣的情勢嗎？」Fingolfin忍不住問。  
這時Feanor霎時流露出的訝異卻是千真萬確的了，Fingolfin也因為自己會看見Feanor驚訝而驚訝。  
Feanor的回答緩慢，煞有其事地慎重，幾乎令人心慌。  
「奇怪的是，並不。」Feanor看著Fingolfin驚訝的臉，最終笑了。  
「Turko眩惑的，是仇敵的黑暗和美好的光亮混為一體，終至無法分割無法消滅任何一者。但，吾等這些見過雙聖樹光芒的昆第不也如此？經過這些時光，或許一如和維拉的光在我們身上減弱了，但與這片土地相繫的我們在這裡變得更強了。可能，這份力量現在無法運用在開疆闢土上，但足以保護我們自己和至親安全無憂了，只要小心的話。」Feanor說著，灰色眼睛在思緒飛馳中閃爍。  
雖然知道這是Feanor未經證實的靈感，Fingolfin仍希望這是真的。對他而言這樣就已足夠。  
這時候廚房傳來了貓憤怒的嘶嘶威脅聲，Fingolfin轉頭去看，發現Ringil正對依然故我啃著牛骨的Huan豎起了毛。  
「Ringil。」Fingol輕聲安撫，不明白怎麼就鬧起來了。  
Feanor哼了一聲「讓你家的貓離我家的狗遠點。」  
Fingolfin聽見這話的時候正抱起依然有些不滿的Ringil，他轉頭對他沒耐心的兄長苦笑著搖頭：「是我們的貓和狗啊，Feanaro。」  
Feanor沒理他，逕自起身，隨便收拾了一下，把髒碗碟在水槽的熱水中晃了晃就排進了洗碗機中。  
「你還是管管你自己的身體吧，Aracano。」Feanaro對抱著貓看著他的Fingolfin說，在上樓回房前讓手指輕掠過Fingolfin的臉頰和頭髮，順手捏了灰貓的耳朵。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.叫大家起床  
> 2.輪流煮早餐


End file.
